Veruk
"Man flesh!" is a free hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Veruk is unlocked at the tutorial stage, Vez'nan's Tower. Description Veruk, the Warmonger leader, stands proudly in front of his forces as he watches the plains that will soon become a battlefield. He rubs his wrists remembering the shackles that once stole his freedom, the same shackles that would come off once a day when he was forced to fight as a gladiator, turning the sands red with the blood of beasts and his fellow greenskins to stay alive. As the years went by, he grew accustomed to seeing those who he called brothers perish on the sands, some would meet their end in the glory of battle, some would die just for defying their captors’ will. But Veruk fought on, year after year he fought on knowing that one day he would break free and with his newfound freedom lead the Warmongers to the gates of the human realm. He now raises his weapon pointing at the enemy forces, and with a voice heavy with years of suffering, yawps “Chaaaaaaarge!!!” Skills Primary AIMED SLASHES (active, cooldown: 15 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): :A swift and powerful technique. Slashes an enemy twice, dealing 90/180/270 physical damage to the target. BRUTE FORCE (active, cooldown: 16/15/14 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): :Veruk smashes the ground, stunning nearby enemies (min 3, max 5) for 1/2/4 seconds with the impact. DUELIST (passive) (2/3/4 hero points): :While in combat, Veruk gains up to 24/60/108% bonus attack damage that grows as long as he fights the same target. Damage multiplies by 8/20/36% per second, ticking every 5 seconds. Maximum of 3 ticks. INSPIRING LEADER (active, cooldown: 20/18/15 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): :Summon a pair of goblins to aid in combat. They last 10 seconds on the battlefield. Ultimate Spell ENTER THE WARMONGERS (active, cooldown: 32 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Calls a pair of trained warmongers to aid Veruk in the battlefield. They last 10 seconds. Secondary WARLUST :When Veruk is close to death, he enters a state that regenerates his health constantly. :Regenerates 1/2/3 HP/s. HP/s increased to 2/3 at levels 5 and 10, respectively. Stats Tips and Tricks Quotes * "Strength and honor" * "Are you not entertained!?" * "Man flesh!" * "Brawl beats brawn" * (death) "Freedom!" Trivia * Veruk's attire is based entirely on the gladiators from the 4th century, during the Roman Empire's time. His origin story is also a reference to Spartacus, a Thracian gladiator who managed to beat the Romans with just a handful of gladiators in the Third Servile War. * "Strength and honor." **A line spoken by several characters in the 2000 film Gladiator. It is used as both a greeting and farewell. * "Are you not entertained?" **A line spoken by Maximus when standing in the arena, in the 2000 film Gladiator. * "Manflesh" **A line said by an Orc in the 2002 film, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. * "Freedom!" **This single word is taken from an iconic moment in the film Braveheart following the life of William Wallace. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes